Class F: Equivalent of Being Quirkless
by Nishinoya Kaze
Summary: Class A-1 was the talk of the town due to their amazing quirks and top-notch skills. They said all of them has the potential of being a famous hero. The other classes were jealous of their uprising reputation. But, there is also a class in U.A that everyone is secretly talking about - Class F-1. Instead of praising them like the students in Class A-1, it's the complete opposite.


**Disclaimer:** I owned some things in here like my dirty laundries, a beer, and my OCs. But I do not own "My Hero Academia". You should obviously know it by now.

Believe me or not, we have our own ways to save the day. Whatever the situation that may be, we have some particular sense of Justice inside us. Or maybe, well...

If Justice was not the right term for this situation I had yesterday. I don't know what it is.

Example, on a Sunday morning. You are on your way to your girlfriend's house.

\-- Oh wait, some of you guys prefer 2D? Uhh, too bad because they're not real. Just learn how to appreciate the truth and try to practice living a healthy social lifestyle. If you can't handle it due to reasons. I believe I can't help you with that.

Anyways, you suddenly saw a group of young childrens surrounding a very, very, tall oak tree at the park. You can hear a girl crying within that area. Because of your curiosity, you walked over there to check it. Then by your surprise, you know what's going on; There was a kitten stucked on a highest branch and was about to fall. If I had the ability to stop time and ask you a question...

What would you do?

Obviously, there are three choices I could possibly think of -- One, lunged forward and catch the poor creature in mid-air. Surely childrens will be impressed by your heroic deeds and instict. Two, go join with them, watch the scene and wait for someone to save it. You knew and reminded it to yourself that it's just a kitten and it's not worth saving for. Besides, a cat can survive falling from a 2nd-3rd floor of an aparment building... At least, there's nothing to worry about if a terrified kitten could also do it, right?

Or three... Run away, ignore it, and try to avoid eye contact on the events flashing from your sight.

In these three choices, the answer you will choose depends on what kind of human being you are. If you picked the first one, I can see in your face that you are a type of person who will barge in without a second thought, just to save a life of a kitten because you value and care about it's purpose in this universe... Probably... In this modernize world, I don't think there's a lot of people who are goody-good two shoes and willing to rescue a stranger or a living thing that doesn't "involved" them. You either picked this choice because your body acts on its own and your own instinct just saved that kitten in distress, or you saved it because you wanted to be a complete douchebag in order for the childrens praise your name to pleasure your ego.

If you so happened to chose the second one... Hey, I'm not judging ya' -- I wouldn't care at least about you dumbfounded by the scene while that very young, adorable walking puffball was about to crash on the ground to traumatize its own childhood if it managed to survive. Or you might be watching the scene intentionally because you really don't care at all about our existence as much as I do when I'm looking at you. You always reminded yourself as an intelligent person and can't be easily flag down your pride.

Or... You can choose choice number three like a complete heartless jerk which you intentionally decided to ignore the situation as if you went on someone's funeral and peed on them, then run away. I would've thought of that about you when you literally did that choice in this scene I gave you.

Among the three choices, which do you think I chose? Did I go for the first one? Did I go to the second one? Or did I just went to the third choice, which it makes no sense not like the other two?

Yep, I think you guessed it — It's the 3rd choice. You wouldn't also believe me if this example about that poor kitty on a tree was real and I actually witnessed it yesterday.

\-- And make an another guess? Because of this choice number three. I saved the kitty's life; Whoa, I'm not pulling your nerves off because every word I said in here is true.

Remember, in this world. We have this supernatural powers once we hit four of age. It would be either random or, seldomely, nothing. We call those extraordinary abilities, "Quirks", and those people who doesn't have any, "Quirkless", which they don't treat them very well in this modern society and instead, discriminate them.

Going back to the Kitty Incident, you would've thought it that - "Why you shouldn't use your quirk to save that creature?"

Simply nope, that would bring worse, and make choice 'A' and 'B' looked bad.

Why? When I choose to lunged forward to save that "cat", I would get severely injured and that "cat" will be most likely, dead, if it looked at me.

When I choose to watch the scene, that "cat" would be still dead and also everyone who's watching near it will be too unless they haven't glanced at my eyes.

Because my quirk is...

(-)

"Hey, what is the reason you wanted to enroll in U.A considering you are aware about your quirk? With you possessing that, I'm surprised you managed to, at least, avoid a mass of casualties visit their own gravestone."

"Yet again, thanks for the compliment. Right now, I trying my best to prevent you to see your daughter in heaven."

"Very funny, Maiko. If that would happened, I will be a very happy old man and I don't have to worry to babysit a degenerate teen which I bet you will scavenge trash cans for food when I'm gone."

"That would be better to be honest."

My uncle sighed and continued to ask questions in a tiresome tone, "What makes you think that you are qualified to be a hero?"

"Yesterday, I saved a kitten that was about to fall on the ground."

"By..?"

"By not looking at it."

He placed down his cigarette and rubbed the bridge of his nose. I could tell at his face that he's sicked for having me in his life, "Great job Fancypants. Do you expect me to be proud of you because of that nonsense achievement of yours?"

"At least I exerted some effor--"

"Listen kiddo, I will not let you frolicked inside the campus like a small girl who is happy than crying after her parents abandoned her."

"C'mon old man. You're 60 and have a severe case of diabetes. You know that I can do anything once your life rots away?"

"I still have a contract with the agency to take care of you when I'm gone."

"Tch. Do I really have to see him again? I mean, with his bald spot on the top of his head. I prefer not to."

"It's for your own good."

"If you're concerned about my future, why don't you let me do what I want and prove you that I'll be a hero? It's worth a shot. We'll never know that this might be my calling."

"--We'll never know that how many victims will be saved from you being careless about it."

"Was that a sarcasm?"

"What do you think it is?" He groaned "Of course not. I'll repeat it, I will never sign your permission to enroll U.A."

"Are you really sure about that, old man?"

"Without a doubt."

I slowly sat down on a chair beside me as I'm holding myself to release my annoyance. If I could, I will gladly support his way to the afterlife.

"Can you reconsider it again? You might regret it."

"I'm very sure of my decision. Besides, 'Pharaoh's Curse' is not a quirk that could save people's lives. It's the exact opposite. That's why you're here to--"

"Imprison me because I'm a threat. Yeah, yeah."

"-- And to protect you from villains."

"You see old man, I've been stucked in this experiment room for who the hell how many years. I don't know what was my real purpose until the time that yesterday came when the agency decided to test me to go at the outside world with bunch of mens in black uniforms behind me.Maybe I should give them a huge props to Baldy McShiney and to his other balded spies for hiding in a bush and hid their faces with a newspaper which I think they're pretending to read and conceal their identity from me even though it's really obvious and annoying that their covers are already screwed. What's ironic about this is that his and his crew's agency is a 5 star international. After looking that scene yesterday, I felt really bad for myself to stay in here and guarded by them."

"It's Mr. Hashimoto. Please have respect."

"Baldy or not, you guys won't give me any choice but to sit here and do nothing while they're analyzing me again through that window."

I pointed to my left where there is a huge transparent rectangular window. Behind it, there are three figures listening to our conversation: Mr. Hashimoto, a woman wearing a lab coat, and a hero that is made of cement, Cementoss.

"I can't believe you're my caretaker for so many years. I thought you would understand me..."

"Maiko, I understand your situation. But you should know that once you're out and then suddenly, you removed your glasses of yours by accident, everyone around you will be in danger."

"How about I keep my glasses and try to be extra careful? I promise I will not do the same mistake agai--"

"After seeing the results yesterday. I'm confident with my decision."

He slowly stood up from his chair and I watched him walked to the metal door with his cane supporting him. After standing near the door, a man on a SWAT uniform opened behind it. Before he can leave the room, he paused and gave his last words for today.

"Sad to say, even if you like to be a Hero. You cannot save everyone with that quirk. It's better to stay here before they get harmed."

 **CLANK** \--

The door closed, leaving me in this almost empty white room with two chairs, a table, and a miserable boy.

" **BEEP** \-- Maiko, lights out. Get ready for tomorrow."

I looked at the speaker on the corner of the room, recognizing the deep and husky voice; Mr. Hashimoto.

"Go to Hell, Sunspot."

"You too, Maiko. Goodnight-- **BEEP.** "

After then. The lights were completely dead and an another metal door behind me automatically opened to see my room litted up. In this view, I definitely grew tired looking at it.

 **Author's Note** : This is my first time publishing a fanfiction in this account. Well, there's nothing to be proud of because I just made this to clear my stress. But if you liked it, leave a review if you want to. I might continue this if I get motivated... If you despise it, and prolly cringed from it's generic cliches... yeah, I couldn't argue you with that.


End file.
